Power Rangers Constellation Force
Power Rangers Constellation Force is the thirtieth-eighth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Safari and succeeded by Power Rangers Planet Force. It also contains plenty and tons of elements only from . This season has Space and Constellation-themed Rangers. Plot Long ago, the evil space overlord named Emperor Deathmax who was planning to destroy the Earth and turning the constellations into monsters as well as the Galaxy Land, until five teenagers were hired by their mentor named Lord Cosmic to become the Power Rangers. It's up to the Rangers to stop Emperor Deathmax and his threat before it's too late. The Constellation Force Rangers are ready to go and they will save the day. Characters Constellation Force Rangers Extra Constellation Force Rangers Allies *Lord Cosmic *Princess Sparkle *Galaxy Knight *Duke of Stars *Queen Nebula *Master Constellation *Safari Rangers Villains *Emperor Deathmax *Eclipse *Madame Megarella *Spacecon *Dreadwing *Cancerina *Spacelings Arsenal Transformation Devices *Agility Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Multi-Use Devices *Constellation Star Shards *Constellation Gems *Constellation Keys Sidearms *Constellation Sabers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Constellation Lasers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Constellation Orbs Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Super Constellation Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Constellation Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ ***Leo Blade◆ ***Lupus Blaster◆ ***Dorado Spear◆ ***Chamaeleon Rapier◆ ***Taurus Axe◆ **Constellation Javelin◆◆◆◆ ***Aquila Bow◆ ***Lupus Daggers◆ ***Scorpius Claw◆ ***Monoceros Sickle◆ *Pegasus Staff◆ **Rod Mode◆ *Ophiuchus Lance◆ *Grus Crossbow◆ Roll Calls * Jesse: "Power of the Constellation, Constellation Force Red Ranger!" * Jerome: "Stealth of the Constellation, Constellation Force Blue Ranger!" * Nikolai: "Swiftness of the Constellation, Constellation Force Yellow Ranger!" * Camilla: "Invisibility of the Constellation, Constellation Force Green Ranger!" * Dalton: "Strength of the Constellation, Constellation Force Black Ranger!" * Majestic: "Flight of the Constellation, Constellation Force Silver Ranger!" * Brianna: "Strike of the Constellation, Constellation Force Pink Ranger!" * Mei: "Speed of the Constellation, Constellation Force White Ranger!" * Yamato: "Courage of the Constellation, Constellation Force Orange Ranger!" * Trish: "Sincerity of the Constellation, Constellation Force Purple Ranger!" * Abel: "Venom of the Constellation, Constellation Force Navy Ranger!" * Adelaide: "Spirit of the Constellation, Constellation Force Crimson Ranger!" * Jesse: "We have the power of the constellation and stars in our hands!" * All: "Power Rangers Constellation Force!" Zord System Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Constellation Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖➲ **Ultra Constellation Warrior Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Super Constellation Warrior Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****Constellation Warrior Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *****Lion Constellation Zord (Torso)◆ *****Wolf Constellation Zord (Left Arm)◆ *****Swordfish Constellation Zord (Right Arm)◆ *****Chameleon Constellation Zord (Head/Chest)◆ *****Bull Constellation Zord (Legs)◆ ****Constellation Fury Megazord◆◆◆◆ *****Eagle Constellation Zord◆ *****Rabbit Constellation Zord◆ *****Scorpion Constellation Zord◆ *****Unicorn Constellation Zord◆ ***Constellation Knight Megazord◆ ****Pegasus Constellation Zord◆ **Constellation Striker Megazord◆◆❖❖❖ ***Cobra Constellation Zord◆ ***Crane Constellation Zord◆ ***Peacock Constellation Zord❖ ***Fox Constellation Zord❖ ***Ram Constellation Zord❖ **Scales Constellation Zord❖ **Compass Constellation Zord❖ **Phoenix Constellation Zord❖ **Dragon Constellation Zord❖ **Bear Constellation Zord❖ **Crab Constellation Zord❖ **Fish Constellation Zord❖ **Arrow Constellation Zord❖ **Constellation Heavy Megazord➲ ***Whale Constellation Zord➲ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Eagle Power◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Rabbit Power◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Scorpion Power◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Unicorn Power◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Pegasus Power◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Cobra Power◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Crane Power◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Peacock Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Fox Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Ram Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Scales Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Compass Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Phoenix Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Dragon Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Bear Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Crab Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Fish Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Warrior Megazord Arrow Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Cobra Power◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Crane Power◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Peacock Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Fox Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Ram Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Lion Power◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Wolf Power◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Swordfish Power◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Chameleon Power◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Bull Power◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Scales Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Compass Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Phoenix Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Dragon Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Bear Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Crab Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Fish Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Fury Megazord Arrow Power◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Lion Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Wolf Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Swordfish Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Chameleon Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Bull Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Eagle Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Rabbit Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Scorpion Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Unicorn Power◆◆❖❖❖◆ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Scales Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Compass Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Phoenix Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Dragon Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Bear Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Crab Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Fish Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Alternate Combination - Constellation Striker Megazord Arrow Power◆◆❖❖❖❖ Episodes * Episode 1: * Episode 2: * Episode 3: * Episode 4: * Episode 5: * Episode 6: * Episode 7: * Episode 8: * Episode 9: * Episode 10: * Episode 11: * Episode 12: * Episode 13: * Episode 14: * Episode 15: * Episode 16: * Episode 17: * Episode 18: * Episode 19: * Episode 20: * Episode 21: * Episode 22: * Episode 23: * Episode 24: * Episode 25: * Episode 26: * Episode 27: * Episode 28: * Episode 29: * Episode 30: * Episode 31: * Episode 32: * Episode 33: * Episode 34: * Episode 35: * Episode 36: * Episode 37: * Episode 38: * Episode 39: * Episode 40: * Episode 41: * Episode 42: * Episode 43: * Episode 44: * Episode 45: * Episode 46: * Episode 47: * Episode 48: * Episode 49: * Final Episode: Notes *Constellation Ultrazord is the combination of all 24 Constellation Orbs and Whale Constellation Zord. *This is a first season to have male Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Navy, and Silver Rangers and female Green, Pink, Purple, White, and Crimson Rangers on the whole team of 12. *This is a first season to have Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Black Rangers on the main core 5 team since Power Rangers Shape Madness. *This is a first season to have the Black Ranger with Bulked Out. *This is a first season to have the Pink Ranger as a Extra Ranger. *This is a first season to have all the Rangers with Constellations and Animals motif. *Originally this season was used to be Power Rangers Hexagon for Future Beetle as 38th season, however, it was abandoned in favor of Power Rangers Constellation Force due to the series that was similar to Kyuranger that will be aired on February 12, 2017. Category:Future Beetle Category:Series